Solving the Problem
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: After a mysterious night, Sasuke awakes to a suprise in his bed, and he must put the puzzle pieces together of what has happened. Just what did he do last night? Rated T for hinted sexual themes and some language. One-shot.


**Begin: One-shot**

Morning light streamed through the window that had been left open the night before. Every night it was usually closed but do to certain circumstances it had been forgotten. Half asleep, the sleeping man tried to roll onto his side to fall back into his blissful dreamless sleep but a light weight compelled him to stop. Moody as he was in the mornings, Sasuke opened his eyes to see what would disturb him at his most annoying part of his day. To his surprise, Sakura lay below his covers with her arm wrapped delicately around his pale torso which was bare. _What happened last night…?_ He wondered looking at the nude girl who lay with his also nude body. He couldn't remember anything, and knowing she was so close to him (and _that_) under there made him more uncomfortable. Just what did they do?

Sasuke looked down at Sakura again and studied her pale skin which he now noticed was covered in bites and hickeys. _Did I do that?_ He questioned, silently moving his arm and feeling himself for any wounds. Sure enough, there was a small bite indention on the side of his shoulder barely there and healing fast. Did she do that? From what he could tell the bite was small enough to belong to the blossom's mouth.

"_Sasuke," she whimpered quietly when he didn't respond to her question. He made a noise of recognition before gently grabbing her hand. He inspected it for a moment before bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm of her hand. "Uh…Sasuke…Sasuke!" she cried out in surprise when he suddenly bit down. Said man looked up at her with a satisfied smirk, he'd been expecting this reaction and bit down again. "Sasuke, stop!" but he didn't. His animalistic desire for the pleasure of her screams drove him to push her. He knew he was out of character and being harsh but it felt too good to release himself and lose the Uchiha pride in moments other than intense fighting. Right now, he was Sasuke, a hungry and pleasure driven monster._

He blinked at the memory. So he'd lost himself, did he? He'd showed her the side of him Naruto had only seen a few times and he'd kept under lock and key for so long. _Well this is going to cause trouble_, he mumbled to himself glancing at the sleeping woman curled up at his side oblivious to what he had done to her the night before. _When she wakes up, I'm either going to be screwed or there is going to be too much awkwardness for my taste. _He thought of waking her but decided against it thinking of her reaction to him and her in the same bed. _I could try getting up…_ but that would wake her also. The best course of action so far would be to go back to sleep and wait for her to wake up so that way it would be more casual. "This is all a pain." He growled out loud, glaring at his innocent ceiling.

Soft mumbling caught his attention. Shit, she was waking up already? He hadn't even thought of a plan to work out or the different scenarios in his head to dispel the least amount of awkwardness.

The lazing arm suddenly came to life and grabbed onto him, pulling the owner closer to him as she gently rubbed her face against his side probably thinking he was a pillow. He knew it was a matter of seconds before she realized that the soft skin and hard muscle was definitely _not_ a pillow. Inside he was panicking a bit, but he kept his face expressionless and watched as recognition lit up her face.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, shinning that impossible green and looked around in a panic completely surprised to wake in the soul Uchiha's bedroom. She looked down at the body she'd been snuggling with and up to the face that blankly stared at her. Pink dusted her pale cheeks before escalating into a full blown blush, she looked down at herself then back up at him. A strange choking noise played at the back of her throat but she didn't speak.

They remained in their awkward positions for a few moments before Sasuke thought he could bare the silence and he removed her arm before standing. Sakura squeaked in surprise at his abruptness to get up and not cover himself. "Sasuke!" she cried covering her eyes, "put something on at least!"

In reply Sasuke smirked when another, very _naughty_, memory came to him. "As I recall, you were very much enjoying my ass last night." At that, Sakura blushed even harder. It was bad enough her eyes kept wandering down his backside and he refused to cover himself, but now he was teasing her about it? She felt she'd either die from embarrassment or yell and scream until her lungs burned. Neither seemed appropriate for this situation. Instead she settled for curling herself in his covers so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Please put something on!" she begged.

"And let you wander around naked? Humph, you're kinkier than I am." Sasuke replied stepping into his bathroom. Sakura's face reddened to the point of a tomato; did he really just say that?

Hurriedly she changed topics, "Wh-what happened last night?" she asked.

"You tell me." He replied behind the closed door. "The only things I remember are things I'm betting you wish to forget." She blushed some more and silently wondered if she could get redder.

Sakura uncovered herself from the covers and wrapped herself in them before replying, "I remember I came over because of something that had happened…things got out of hand and you pulled out some sake to calm me down."

"And you can see how that backfired."

She gulped glancing at the bed.

**End: One-shot**

**Hi everyone! I came up with this, this morning when I was thinking of Sasuke. I know some of you are pissed at the cliffhanger but I honestly think its better that way. I would have had to force the idea and then the quality of my already amateur writing would go down. Anyways I hope you at least enjoyed this little miscellaneous one-shot!**

**Raven Whisperer**


End file.
